villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Altarah
Atarah is a supporting antagonist of Season 6 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She is a Chronicom and leader of her race's survivors after their planet was destroyed by the Shrike. She aims to use Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons to achieve time travel so they prevent their planet's destruction. She was finally killed by Malachi. She was portrayed by . Biography Past In her past life, Atarah grew a reputation of being ruthless in her methods of achieving her goals. She was also a former superior of Enoch before he arrived on Earth, but she also was no fan of him. However, at some point during late 2018 and early 2019, the homeworld of the Chronicoms, Chronyca-2, was destroyed by the parasitic Shrike, led by their creator Izel, that resulted in the near-extinction of their race. When the Confederacy arrived at the remains to salvage for supplies, she led the surviving Chronicoms to seize control over their ships. After learning that some humans, including Leo Fitz, had time travelled, she realized that it may be the key to their survival as they could go back and prevent their planet's destruction. Search for Fitz Altarah sent ships to take Enoch and the cryo-frozen Fitz back to her, however, they were able to escape. She then sent a ship to track down S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in Zephyr One, who were in space looking for Fitz as well. After a few weeks, Atarah sent Chronicom Hunter Malachi to retrieve Fitz, who was successful. Needing Enoch and the others, Atarah personally led the ships to overrun the Zephyr One and then boarded the jet and she was greeted by Enoch. On the mother ship, she explains to Enoch, Quake and Jemma Simmons about what happened to Chronyca-2 and her plan to stop it from happening. However, the two agents denied any knowledge of how to do it. She then threatened Fitz, who was held captive by Malachi on another ship. She then argued with Enoch about what do, and she learnt that he has grown fond of the humans. After threatening Fitz more so, Enoch submits that Fitz may be able to invent time travel, but only if Simmons' life is threatened, pleasing Atarah. Quake then overpowers her and she and Simmons then escape to rescue their colleagues Davis and Piper. Atarah and Malachi then corner them, but Simmons turns herself in if they'll let the others go. Atarah agrees with this deal. Betrayed by Enoch Requiring their knowledge to work out time travel, Atarah used a machine to trap Fiz and Simmons inside their minds until this happens. While being questioned by Enoch for her methods, the two of them encountered each others' defense mechanisms in the form of their fears, which threatened their lives. However, this doesn't concern Atarah and just as she confronts them in their minds and learns that Fitz will refuse to help. After claiming that she will trap them in their own separate minds as punishment, she is betrayed by Enoch who incapacitates her and Malachi before freeing the two humans and escaping. Afterwards, she sent Malachi to hunt the two of them down. Betrayed by Malachi Despite the betrayal of Enoch and the escape of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons from the Chronicoms, Atarah was still bent on using the same time travel methods as S.H.I.E.L.D. used in order to save her world. However, her loyal enforcer Malachi argued the they should instead take over a new planet for the Chronicoms and establish Chronyca-3. Atarah stated her conviction that it was not necessary as her plan had no flaw, only for Malachi to reply that her obsession with tampering with the universe was the flaw. Before she could react, Atarah was thus betrayed and murdered by the Chronicom Hunters, with Malachi taking leadership of the Chronicoms. Trivia *While Altarah's name is spelt with an "l", it is pronounced as "Atarah". *In despite of calling "Altarah" in a first time, she is credited as "Atarah". Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Genderless Category:Marvel Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Aliens Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Amoral Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Non-Action Category:Military Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Jingoists Category:Misanthropes Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Master of Hero Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased